


For You, I'll Stay

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attack, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: What if Sebastian and Kimi were held hostage during the recent Shell event? Sebastian later suffers a panic attack and it leads to a first kiss.





	For You, I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the recent video between Sebastian and Kimi answering questions on #behindthewheel. I let my mind run a bit wild and wondered what it would have been like if the car was somewhat hijacked so someone was hiding in the backseat and later it leads to Kimi comforting Sebastian.

Sebastian and Kimi had just finished doing an event for shell where they were driving around and answering questions from the fans. They were on their way back to base when trouble hit. What they were unaware of was a guy hiding in the backseat behind Seb. The two Ferrari drivers were casually chatting about the upcoming race when they heard a strange noise coming from the back of the car. They both looked at each other, frowning.

"Did you hear something?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." Kimi replied.

As Kimi turned, he came face to face with a man all in black, but what caught his attention was the knife he held in his hand. As he went to say something to alert his teammate, the man interrupted and raised the knife up.

"I would stay quiet if I were you Iceman." The man said.

The man lifted the knife up Sebastian's throat. The German froze. 

"Pull over." He said directly into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian drove to the side of the road with wide eyes, terrified at the fact that not only were they stopped in a quiet area but that there was a dangerous man in the backseat. 

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Vettel. Now I don't want much trouble so I'll make this simple. You're going to drive me to a bank and take out 1 million Euros then help me escape. Mr Raikkonen, you'll take the money out for me. If you so much as gave any indication as to what's going on, your little German here will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes." Kimi replied quietly.

Sebastian remained silent, still in shock. The man turned more towards him and moved the knife closer to his throat.

"Do I make myself clear, Sebastian?" The man asked in a low voice.

"Yes." The German stuttered.

"Good. Then we're all on the same page. Start driving and I'll tell you where to go." The man said.

He directed Sebastian back through the town and had moved the knife in between the headrest so that it was pointing at the back of Sebastian's neck. Kimi kept an eye out on Sebastian who had turned quite pale and was holding onto the steering wheel for dear life.

Once they were nearing a bank, the man got Sebastian to pull over and park the car in front of it. The man turned to look in Kimi's direction, all the while keeping the knife trained on the back of Sebastian's neck.

"You go in and you come out. Quickly as possible. No hassle and no alerting anyone. Otherwise there will be trouble." The man said as he poked the knife lightly in the back of Sebastian's neck, making the German wince.

The man then grabbed a tight hold of Sebastian's shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Are we clear Mr Raikkonen?" The man asked.

Kimi nodded, undid his seatbelt and left the car, terrified over what was happening. Around 5 minutes past before he returned to the car, Sebastian breathing heavily in the driver's seat as the knife was still at his neck. Kimi handed a bag of money over to the man and did his seat belt up, all the while keeping an eye on his teammate.

"Well done Mr Raikkonen. Now its time to make my escape. We'll drive and I'll tell you where to go." The man said to Sebastian.

The car started off again and Sebastian was directed through the town, into the countryside and down by an abandoned quarry. Sebastian stopped the car and closed his eyes, praying that this would be over soon. 

"Now Mr Vettel, if you would be so kind as to step out of the vehicle." The man whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian did as he was told and the man got out of the backseat, holding the knife and the money bag. He kept his weapon trained on the German and smiled smugly.

"I'll be out of our way now. Don't you worry. Thanks for the ride." He said. 

In the background, sirens could be heard fast approaching and the two men turned in the direction of the sound to see two police cars racing down the road. The man's face drained of colour. He dropped the knife and turned to Sebastian strangling him with his bare hand and backing him up into the car, as the German tried to catch his breath.

"You and that stupid Iceman will live to regret crossing me." He warned.

Then he let Sebastian go and bolted before the police arrived and went after him.

At the moment that the man vanished, Kimi was out of the car and pulling his teammate into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he watched Sebastian breathe heavily. The German nodded.

As it turned out, Kimi had alerted someone in the bank to the crazy man's plan and the police had headed down to the quarry keeping an eye on CCTV to follow them. 

Once they were questioned at the scene, the police arranged to follow their car back to base so they could return the car. Kimi was driving, keeping an eye out on his passenger who was far too quiet for his liking. Eventually they managed to return to their hotel, where Kimi took Sebastian to his room to keep an eye on him. When they entered, Kimi threw his cap and sunglasses on a nearby table and turned to Sebastian who was facing the window, when something caught his eye. He walked up behind the German and reached out to touch the mark where the knife had left a mark on the back of his neck. As his fingers touched the skin, Sebastian turned round sharply letting out a shriek and started breathing all too fast. Kimi made to grab at Sebastian's arms but the German was caught up in a nightmare trying to fight against the Finn.

"Seb, it's me. You're safe. He can't get to you." Kimi said, speaking slowly so that his teammate would understand him.

Sebastian continued to fight against Kimi until the Finn grabbed hold of his shoulders and their eyes met. He struggled to control his breathing and was gasping for breath that his knees buckled and Kimi kept a hold of him and lowered him to the floor.

"Breathe, Seb. Follow my breathing. Nice and slow." Said Kimi in a calm and soothing voice as he held his friend against his chest. 

Gradually the German started to calm down and slumped against his teammate, suddenly exhausted. It then started to creep up on him and he burst into tears. Kimi just held onto him and rubbed a hand up and down Sebastian's back. His tears soon started to ease and Sebastian began to calm down again. They sat in silence for a little while before Sebastian broke it.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." He told Kimi as the red Ferrari shirt was now caked in tear stains.

The Finn frowned before looking down at his shirt and he scoffed.

"I don't care about the shirt, Seb. I only care about you." He said quietly with his voice breaking.

Sebastian looked up at his teammate and moved back slightly to face him with Kimi still keeping his arms around him.

"The knife at your throat. I've never been so scared in my life. If something had happened to you. We've been talking about retirement but how can I leave you? I would stay for another season if I could, for you." He told the German.

"For me?" Sebastian asked in amazement.

Kimi nodded. He slowly tilted his head and brought his lips to meet Sebastian's as they closed their eyes against the sensation, moving shyly against each other, just the feeling of soft lips on lips against one another. They broke apart and Kimi rested his forehead against Sebastian's and whispered the words:

"For you, I'll stay."


End file.
